Brambled Love
by OhMyJeevasness
Summary: Kau is going to London! Arbitro is going to meet Ciel, so he can encourage him to promote Line, a drug. But on the way there, something happens, and Kau is the only one who ends up at Phantomhive Manor. What happened to everybody else?


**Hello readers and reviewers of ! This is the first chapter of Brambled Love, the story of a very random pairing, Kau/Grell!**

* * *

><p>Kau sat beside his master, leaning gently into the hand that was stroking him. Arbitro was busy with a phone call from Phantomhive Toys, wanting them to promote Line, a drug used in Igura. Kau didn't really understand what language his master was speaking, but knew from his tone of voice that he was not happy.<p>

"Please, sir. Just consider it. We could rule the world if we were able to spread Line to the far corners of the world...Well, how about we meet in person to discuss this?...Thank you...See you on Monday...Goodbye." said Arbitro before he hang up. Kau moved his head up towards Arbitro and gently nudged him. Arbitro sighed and patted the top of his dog's head. He reached behind and untied the bit in Kau's mouth and placed it on his desk. Kau lifted his head expectantly and opened his mouth.

Arbitro smiled and took a candy out from his pocket and unwrapped it, putting it to Kau's lips. Kau bit down eagerly and chewed happily. Kau loved sweets, and Arbitro loved to give them to him.

While Kau ate his candy, Arbitro hit a button on his desk and said into it, "Gunji, Kiriwar, Shiki, I need all three of you to come up here immediately, I have important news to tell you."

A few minutes later, the door to his office opened and the three people he had called for came in. Gunji, wearing his red shirt open to reveal his tattoos, walked in first and said, "Tama-tan! Where are you?" Kau walked away from Arbitro and went to Gunji. Gunji dropped to his knees and began to pet and coo at Kau. Kiriwar walked in and said, "It's Pochi, you idiot. If you're gonna talk to Pochi, call him by his rightful name."

Gunji glared at Kiriwar and said, "Tama is a cat, so therefore he is Tama." Kau sniffed and walked towards the black haired silent figure leaning up against a wall. He butted his head against Shiki's leg and waited patiently for Shiki to acknowledge his presence. Shiki absentmindedly patted Kau's head before saying, "You wanted to see us, Arbitro?"

Arbitro snapped his fingers, calling Kau to him, and said, "Tomorrow, I am to be journeying to England to discuss with the head Phantomhive toys about promoting Line, and was wondering if you would want to accompany me and Kau on the flight."

Gunji jumped up and said, "Of course! We would love to go to England!"

Kiriwar grabbed Gunji's shoulder and shoved him to the ground, saying, "I'm sorry sir, but I would rather stay here and continue working, since I know Gunji won't."

Gunji tackled Kiriwar, and they began to fight while Arbitro turned to Shiki and said, "Would you like to go? I'm pretty sure Kau would enjoy your company while I discuss business." Kau faced Arbitro when his name was mentioned.

Shiki shrugged and said, "There's nothing exciting happening around here, so why not?" Arbitro smiled at this and said, "Good. We leave tomorrow, so go and pack your belongings. I'll have James wake you up in the morning. You are dismissed."

The three then left, and Arbitro stood up. He walked to the door and said, "Come Kau. We must bathe and pack for tomorrow's trip." Kau ran over to Arbitro on all fours and waited for the tall blonde to grab his collar. Arbitro tucked his fingers under the leather collar and walked him to the master bedroom. He let go of Kau when they reached the room and Kau ran in excitedly.

Arbitro grinned at his pet, loving how happy the dog was when he was in the room. He took off his jacket and laid it on the bed before going into the bathroom with Kau. Kau was sitting expectantly beside the bathtub, waiting for Arbitro to start undressing him.

Arbitro turned on the water and first undressed himself, then began to unbuckle Kau's clothing. First, he undid the collar which loosened his shirt. Arbitro finished with the shirt and then started on his shoes, then the skirt, and pulled them off. Kau was now naked, save for his blindfold. Arbitro helped Kau into the tub, then stepped in and closed the curtain. He lifted the tab, and saw Kau jump at the sudden fall of water.

Arbitro gently pet Kau's head, and squirted some strawberry scented shampoo into his hand and massaged it into Kau's hair. Kau seemed to melt under Arbitro's touch. When he finally decided the dog's soft, solver hair was clean enough, he pulled him under the water, not failing to notice the way his pet flinched when the water fell on him. He worked his fingers through the hair, getting all the shampoo out. When he let go, Kau backed away until the water was no longer hitting him. Arbitro smiled and cleaned his own hair, then conditioned it.

Then Arbitro grabbed a washcloth and coated it in berry scented body wash, and quickly scrubbed his own body. After he had cleaned himself and rinsed, he grabbed another washcloth and prepared it. Then he clicked his tongue and Kau crawled forward, stopping before the water could hit him. Arbitro grabbed his arm and pulled him into a standing position. He started to rub the washcloth over his pet, and smirked at the strangled moans his pet was making.

He looked down and said, "Is Kau getting excited? Heh, too bad we can't do anything tonight." Kau made some sort of weird noise of disapproval, then wrapped his arms loosely around his master and tried to rub his member against his master's. A hard slap sent Kau flying to the ground. Kau hit his head against the glass bathtub and lay there, panting. Arbitro glared and lifted him back up, shoving him under the water to rinse him off. The dog flinched, then went limp, allowing Arbitro to rinse him off.

Then the water was shut off, and Arbitro let Kau go. Kau dropped to the floor and bowed his head low. He was waiting for a punishment, but Arbitro had something else in mind.

Arbitro stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Kau heard the door shut and climbed out of the tub. He crawled towards the door, nudging it open with his head. He could hear Arbitro getting dressed and packing, and crawled to his master. He butted his head against his master, but was gently kicked away.

Kau tried to inform his master of his nakedness, but was pushed aside again. Kau lowered his head and sat down. He knew that he had displeased his master, and had to find some way to make up for it.

Arbitro finished dressing and walked back into the bathroom, grabbing Kau's clothes, knowing that if he didn't his precious pet would catch a cold.

On his way out of the bathroom, Arbitro grabbed a towel to dry Kau off with. He set the clothes on the bed and called to Kau. "Kau, come here." Kau scrambled over to Arbitro and sat with his head hanging low. Arbitro smiled, he couldn't stay mad at his dog for long, he was just too cute.

"Come on, let's dry you off." Arbitro said calmly, not wanting Kau to know he was no longer mad at him. Kau sat up on his knees and allowed Arbitro to dry him off. When Arbitro was done, he began to redress Kau and placed the bit back into his mouth. Kau panted slightly and nudged Arbitro's knee. Arbitro began to run his fingers through Kau's silver hair, then said, "Move Kau, I need to finish packing our things."

Kau backed away and curled up beside the bed. Arbitro knew his dog wasn't sleeping, just staying out of the way. He stood up and walked over to his closet, putting more of his feather boas, white suits, and masks into his suitcase, as well as a few of Kau's outfits. When the suitcase was full, he zipped it up and set it beside the door, as well as his and Kau's winter coats. It was supposedly very cold in England, and he didn't want him or his pet to get sick.

Then he walked back over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Kau lifted his head at the sound of the blankets moving and stood up. He put his hand on the bed, waiting for the invitation to join his master in bed. Arbitro lay down and said, "Come on Kau, get up here." Kau jumped onto the bed and curled up beside his master, sighing in pleasure. Arbitro grinned and gently rubbed Kau's head before gently kissing his hair. Then he clapped his hands to turn the lights off and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long trip tomorrow.

"Come on guys! We have to hurry or we'll miss the fucking plane!" yelled Arbitro as the butler put the heavy suitcases into the trunk of the town car. Gunji ran down the steps, Shiki in tow. Arbitro glared at them, then said, "Where have you guys been, we're gonna miss the flight!" Gunji grinned and said, "Sorry 'Bitro, but Shikiti was taking a long time picking out what he wanted to wear, weren't you, Shikiti?" Shiki glared at Gunji, and then said, "Let's just hurry up and go already."

Arbitro nodded and said, "Get in the back beside Kau, but don't disturb him. He's really tired since I had to give him special medication to make him fall asleep." Gunji grabbed Shiki and pulled him into the back of the car, being careful on Kau. The silver haired dog was curled up in the middle of the floorboard, his breathing light and even. Gunji reached forward and ran his fingers through Kau's soft hair and grinned, he really loved the dog and would hate to see anything bad happen to him.

At the airport, Shiki had a hard time persuading Arbitro to put Kau into the dog crate.

"Please, Arbitro, he has to go into the crate." said Shiki gently, noticing the small crowd that had gathered around them.

Arbitro held his precious pet in his arms, glaring at the evil crate. "What if they don't treat him right, or poor Kau-tan gets bumped around?" he said, tightening his hold on Kau. Shiki sighed and said, "If it makes you feel better, I will stay with him."

Arbitro thought about it for a second, then said, "Fine. Open the crate." Shiki smiled and opened the crate, allowing Arbitro to gently place the sleeping Kau in the middle of the soft fluffy blanket that had been placed in it. Shiki closed the crate door, then followed the employee to the place they loaded the luggage, then told the person why he had.

"My boss wants me to stay with his dog, to make sure he doesn't get hurt." said Shiki, going into the luggage hold. The employee let him, then closed the door. Shiki sat down beside the crate and smiled at Kau. It was going to be a long trip.

After Arbitro and Gunji collected Kau and Shiki, they climbed into the carriage that was meant to take them to the Phantomhive Mansion. Apparently, things were very old fashioned in England, as they weren't as advanced as Japan yet.

So they were all squished into the carriage, with the sound of a heavy downpour in the background. Kau sat at Arbitro's feet, still drowsy from the medicine. Arbitro gently ran his fingers through the clean silver hair and listened to what was probably going to become a dangerous storm.

"I wonder if it storms here often?" asked Gunji, sneezing for the fifth time. Shiki was about to reply when the carriage gave a sharp lurch. They all were flung to the floor, Shiki on top while Gunji had been unfortunate enough to have landed on bottom.

Arbitro groaned and said, "Get off me, Shiki!" Shiki glared, but began to stand up. Just as he was finally standing, the carriage lurched again and turned over. The door opened and most everybody in the carriage were thrown out into the storm.


End file.
